I DONT KNOW
by sehunjong12
Summary: Chanyeol yang mencintai Jongin anak kandungnya sendiri, sedangkan Sehun mencintai Jongin anak temannya sendiri. kemana hati jongin berlabuh? Siapakah yang akan jongin pilih? Chanyeol daddynya atau Sehun pamannya? CHANKAI, HUNKAI 'UPDATE LAGI KEHAPUS'


Chapter 1

" **ini cerita punya aku ya"**

Chast : Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehun and other

Genre : family, drama

Sumarry : Chanyeol yang mencintai Jongin anak kandungnya sendiri, sedangkan Sehun mencintai Jongin anak temannya sendiri. kemana hati jongin berlabuh? Siapakah yang akan jongin pilih? Chanyeol daddynya atau Sehun pamannya?

Jongin :14yo

Chanyeol : 32yo

Sehun : 31yo

.

.

.

Suara dengungan motor di malam hari memekakan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Seorang pria berbalut jaket kulit hitam tampak menaruh motornya di garasi rumah. Pria itu memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang cukup berantakan dan setengah lelah. Ia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar yang bertuliskan di depan pintu 'i'm gantle boy'.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar anaknya Jongin, yang sudah tertidur lelap mengarungi mimpi indah. Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Jongin dengan lembut sembari tak luput tersenyum, ia mengecup puncuk kepala anaknya dan mematikan lampu kamar Jongin setelah itu ia beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur dan tidur di samping Jongin sembari mendekapnya penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, matahari mulai menyinari bumi dan burung berkicauan dengan baik, sinar ultra violet memasuki celah celah jendela kamar sang anak di rumah sederhana itu. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dan menemukan tubuh sang ayah yang mendekapnya sangat erat.

"eugh daddy ayo bangun" rengeknya sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan kekar sang ayah. Tak sampai disitu jongin juga menarik narik rambut kusut ayahnya agar lekas terbangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk perut kecilnya.

Chanyeol mulai terusik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sang anak. Pria itu mendekap sang anak agar tak mengganggu tidurnya dan memberikan waktu lebih untuk ia mengarungi mimpi lagi.

"daddy aku harus sekolah dan aku tidak mau terlambat datang kesekolah baruku" teriaknya sambil merengek. Chanyeol terkekeh pria itu lalu mencium bibir bervolume anaknya.

"morning baby" kecupan kilat yang diberikan sang ayah membuat pipinya memanas.

"aku harus mandi segera dan daddy harus mengantarku sampai kelas" Jongin merajuk.

Sebenarnya ia tidak suka tinggal dirumah barunya. Ia merasa muak ketika sang ayah selalu tinggal berpindah pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Bukan seperti ini yang jongin mau dia bisa terima dengan rumah yang apapun bentuknya akan ia terima dengan senang hati asal itu dengan sang ayah. Tapi ketika sekolahnya juga harus berpindah pindah sejujurnya ia tidak mau jika harus beradaptasi lagi dengan teman baru setiap ia pindah sekolah.

Asik dengan pikirannya sampai Jongin tidak sadar jika sang ayah sudah beranjak untuk membuka gorden kamarnya dan turun ke bawah lalu membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Jika kalian bertanya dimana sang ibu, ibunya Byun Baekhyun meninggalkannya dengan sang ayah hanya karena ia ingin menikah lagi dengan milyuder kaya raya dengan pria berasal dari canada.

Sejujurnya Jongin sangat membenci ibunya ia tidak tega jika harus melihat sang ayah yang mengurusi dirinya dan rumah. belum lagi sang ayah harus bekerja demi dirinya. Jongin dan Chanyeol tingal di tepi kota pinggiran Amerika yang sejuk dan lembap. Jongin akan meneruskan lamunannya sebelum sang ayah yang memasuki kamar dan menyiapkan bajunya untuk sekolah.

"baby ayo mandi dan turun kebawah daddy akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Jongin untuk menegur anaknya yang sedang melamun. Jongin sekarang berada di tingakat junior high school dan menduduki kelas dua. Ia lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi menimbulkan senyuman lembut dari sang ayah.

Chanyeol turun ke bawah dan mengaduk kopinya lalu membaca koran pagi yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia akan merenovasi rumah barunya ini bersama Sehun nanti siang maklum saja ia baru berpindah tempat tinggal lagi dalam sebulan ini.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol kasian dengan sang anak Jongin, ia tidak tega jika melihat raut sedih baby kecilnya karena harus berpindah pindah tempat. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa ia sering pindah tempat tinggal dan mengharuskan Jongin kecilnya juga yang harus pindah sekolah, itu karena ia tidak mau mencelakai sang anak.

Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol dulunya mantan anggota geng motor di kota besar New York. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin melindungi buah hati yang sangat dicintainya. Ia masih diburu oleh beberapa sekawanan nya untuk dimintai keterangan.

Jongin turun ke bawah dan duduk di depan sang ayah. Ia lalu melahap roti sandwich yang dibuat Chanyeol dan meneguk susu coklat yang sangat disukainya itu. Chanyol meletakan koran dan berbicara pada sang anak

"daddy hari ini tidak akan mecari kerja dulu, daddy akan merenovasi atap bersama paman Sehun setelah daddy mengantarmu nanti." Ujar sang ayah seraya sarapan bersama buah hatinya. Jongin mengernyit

"paman Sehun? Siapa itu pama Sehun daddy?" Jongin bertanya dengan alis mengerut. Tampak anak itu sangat asing dengan nama yang di ucapkan sang ayah.

"dia teman daddy, paman Sehun akan membantu daddy merenovasi atap depan rumah. Tenang saja baby, daddy tidak akan telat seperti biasa untuk menjemputmu." Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"baiklah" ucap Jongin dan menenteng tas nya lalu memakai sepatu. Chanyeol mengunci rumah dan mengantarkan sang anak dengan mobil truknya.

Di tengah jalan Chanyeol memutar musik rock kesukaannya dan kesukaan Jongin yang selalu dia nyanyikan kadang kala saat mereka mandi bersama. Setelah beberapa puluh menit melewati jalanan yang jauh untuk mencapai sekolah Jongin Chanyeol menghentikan mobil truknya di depan sekolah sang anak.

"Jongin ingat apa kata daddy?" Chanyeol menatap sang anak dengan lembut dan ada setitik cemas yang tak ia perlihatkan untuk sang anak. Jongin memutar bola matanya dan menatap sang ayah sebal.

"tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing, harus menunggu daddy ketika daddy belum menjemputku, dan tidak boleh menunggu daddy di tempat yang sepi." Jongin mengatakannya dengan mencebikan bibirnya lucu dan mendengus sebal. Ia sampai sangat hafal dengan petuah sang ayah.

"good boy" ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir anaknya yang dibalas lumatan di bibir bawahnya oleh sang anak. Mereka keluar bersama, setelah sampai di depan kelas Jongin, tampaknya sang anak tidak mau ia tinggalkan. Jongin mentapnya dengan cemas.

"daddy bolehkan aku besok saja sekolahnya? Aku malas sekali. Aku tidak mau sekolah disini. Disini menyeramkan. nanti mereka banyak yang menggangguku." Mohonnya kepada sang ayah sambil megusapkan kedua tangannya di depan muka agar Chanyeol dapat mengambulkan sekali saja permintaannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng "tidak baby, come on lihatlah disini bagus, daddy sudah memilihkan sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian. Dengarkan daddy kau harus masuk dan bejalar. nanti daddy akan menjemputmu tepat waktu okay?"

"tidak daddy aku mohon" mohonnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin" Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan memperingati sang anak jika ia tidak suka dibantah.

"Aku benci daddy" teriaknya marah dan membanting pintu kelas yang masih sepi itu, sekolah masih sepi karena mungkin ini musim dingin jadi yeah anak anak belum banyak berdatangan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu berbalik untuk menuju truknya dan pulang kerumah baru mereka.

.

.

.

Suara las mesin dan gergaji untuk memotong kayu sangat bising di depan rumah Chanyeol. Yeah terlihat dua orang pria kekar sedang mengerjakan atap rumah. Chanyeol mengelap keringatnya dan menaruh gergaji. Ia lalu meminum dengan rakus air yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"sepertinya aku harus menjemput Jongin. Kau tidak apa apa ku tinggal sebentar?"

"anakmu yang kau ceritakan itu dude?"

"yeah" kekehnya sambil mengingat wajah manis sang buah hati.

Sehun itu teman kenalan nya saat ia masih tinggal di New york. dulu ia bertemu dengan Sehun ketika mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan dan Sehun menumpahkan kopinya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak berhenti sampai situ entah mengapa mereka terus bertemu di setiap tempat sampai Chanyeol berpikir jika ini di sengaja dan ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu nya dulu dan ia sempat tidak mempercayai Sehun.

Sampai Sehun berkata bahwa pertemuan mereka memang tidak disengaja dan yeah mereka bisa menjadi teman akrab hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran dengan rupa Jongin. Mereka berteman lama dan Chanyeol selalu menceritakan bagaimana mengemaskannya Jongin ketika meminta sesuatu dan lain lainnya.

Katakanlah Sehun belum pernah bertatap langsung dengan Jongin. Karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk main main ke rumah Chanyeol saat di New York. Hingga sekarang entah kebetulan dari mana saat mendengar rumah sebelahnya akan ada penghuni baru yang ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol Sehun sangat senang. Ia membantu membetulkan atap rumah temannya itu. Sehun mematikan mesin las nya dan mengambil air, ia lalu meneguknya juga sama seperti Chanyeol.

"baiklah tapi aku tidak mau mengerjakan ini semuanya sendiri sampai selesai, kau harus cepat pulang aku tidak sudi kau suruh tanpa upah" candanya dengan tertawa dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa juga

"tenang saja setelah ini akan ku traktir kau makan di tempat makan paling enak di kota ini."

"deal" lanjut sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin kembali lalu berfokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol tanpa membuang waktu mengambil kunci truknya dan bergegas untuk menjemput buah hatinya. Kalian penasaran tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin? Yeah anggap saja seperti percintaan ayah dan anak.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin membalas dendam atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun mantan istrinya hingga ia meniduri Jongin waktu sang buah hati sedang tertidur di malam hari beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan kertas untuk ditanda tangani bercerai dan untuk meninggalkannya. Ia meniduri Jongin dengan bringas hingga Jongin hampir sekarat dan menjerit menangis meraung raung.

Chanyeol dengan kejam menampar Jongin dan menyodoknya dengan brutal. Ia menggauli anaknya seperti orang kesurupan saking marah dan kecewanya ia terhadap baekhyun ia memperkosa meluapkan kemarahannya kepada buah hati mereka. Anggap saja Chanyeol waktu itu sudah tidak waras.

Dan keesokan harinya sampai Jongin demam tinggi ia kalang kabut karena tidak ada Baekhyun dan menangisi kebejatannya. Jongin itu anaknya sendiri, bagaimana bisa hasil spermanya sendiri ia gauli seperti ia menggauli istrinya baekhyun. Dirinya kehilangan akal sehat waktu itu dan memanggil manggil Baekhyun dengan mengompres kening anaknya.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kala mengingat betapa bodohnya ia tempo dulu. ia tidak ingin sekarang dibayangi oleh baekhyun lagi ia sekarang telah bahagia rasa bencinya pada sang buah hati berubah jadu cinta. Bukankah benci dan cinta beda tipis?

Dan sekarang ia sangat mencintai anaknya melebihi cintanya kepada Baekhyun dulu. Mencintai sebagai seorang pria. Kekehnya dalam hati sambil megelus dagunya dan memarkir truknya di depan sekolah Jongin.

.

.

.

Ia turun dari truk dan memasuki sekolah anaknya untuk mejemput sang buah hati ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu karena bagaimanapun juga semenit tak melihat Jongin bagaikan setahun. Chanyeol terkekeh lagi memikirkan otak bodohnya.

Sampai Chanyeol terkejut melihat Jongin yang di marahi oleh salah satu ibu dari siswa sekolah tempat anaknya belajar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya kala melihat sang guru menyembunyikan Jongin di belakangnya.

"ada apa ini?" ujar Chanyeol ketika sudah sampai di hadapan anaknya.

"begini Mr. Park Jongin tadi memukul David" ujar sang guru atau bisa kita sebut Mr. Luhan menenangkan ibu David agar tidak ada hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Jongin?" picing Chanyeol sambil menatap anaknya meminta penjelasan.

"tidak bukan aku yang memulai duluan, dia tadi yang mengejekku duluan daddy." Teriaknya sambil menangis takut untuk menghadapi hukuman yang akan diberikan sang ayah jika ia mulai berlaku nakal.

"Mr. Park kau harus mangajari anakmu sopan santun agar tidak menjadi anarkis dan memukul murid lain seperti dia memukul David hingga anakku yang malang berdarah. Oh yatuhan Davidkuu" ujar Nyonya Wilson ibu David sambil mengelus bibir putranya yang berdarah.

"Bukankah kata anakku, anakmu yang memulai duluan Nyonya?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap datar.

"pria ini!" ujar sang nyonya marah, tangannya ingin menampar pipi Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Jangan seperti ini nyonya." Ungkap Chanyeol

"Honey!" teriaknya marah sambil menatap sang suami yang berada di mobil tidak jauh dari mereka.

"nyonya tenangkan dirimu." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap bingung mana yang harus ia bela, Jongin atau David.

"Ada apa ini?" Tampak seorang pria gagah dengan tato di sekujur lengannya menghampiri istrinya. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan nyonya Wilson yang tadi ingin menamparnya.

"lihat anak Mr. Park ini menyakiti anak kita!." Nyonya Wilson mengompor-ngompori suaminya agar beradu kekuatan dengan Chanyeol. Ia yakin pasti Chanyeol akan remuk ditangan kekar suaminya itu.

"Mr Park?" gertaknya. Pria itu menaruh tatapan marah pada Jongin dan ayahnya.

"Mr. Park sebaiknya Jongin harus meminta maaf pada David, saya tidak ingin ini berlanjut lagi kumohon. Ayo Jongin minta maaflah nak pada David." Ujar Luhan menyuruh Jongin dengan tidak tega.

"Tapi mr. Hiks hiks bukan ak- bukan aku hukss" Jongin mengelap ingusnya pada baju seragam. Ia tak peduli jika baju seragamnya akan kotor. Chanyeol menghela nafas ia sungguh tak ingin mencari keributan di kota ini. Tampaknya ayah David ingin beradu dengannya bukan Chanyeol tak bisa berkelahi ia hanya ingin mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Jongin" tekan Chanyeol pada Jongin "Ayo minta maaf pada temanmu." Ujar Chanyeol tak lepas tatapan matanya kepada Mr. Wilson ayah David.

Mendengar nada perintah mutlak sang ayah mau tidak mau Jongin menuruti perkataan sang ayah "hiks hiks baik- baiklah Daddy"

"David i'm hiks i'm so sorry" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman pada David. Ia benci karena bukan ia yang mencari masalah. David selalu mengejeknya dari pertama ia memasuki sekolah ini.

"fine" David menepis uluran tangan Jongin dan merengek kepada sang ibu untuk segera pulang dan mengobati luka sobek pada bibirnya.

"baby boy~ come on baby kita pulang kerumah" Nyonya Wilson menggiring David untuk memasuki mobilnya, lalu di ikuti sang suami.

"Pukulan harus dibayar pukulan. kudengar kau orang yang selalu berpindah pindah tempat Mr. Park. Dan kau orang yang sangat tertutup, ku peringatkan kau untuk menjauhi keluargaku. Kau orang yang sangat buruk." Sinisnya berbisik di telinga Chanyeol dan menyusul istrinya untuk pulang kerumah.

"Mr. Park sebaiknya Jongin.." belum selesai Luhan mengucapakan nasihatnya Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memotong perkataan Luhan.

"saya minta Maaf Mr. Luhan, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" ucapnya sambil menarik lengan sang buah hati, untuk ia ajak pulang. "Saya permisi Mr. Luhan" Chanyeol begegas menuju truknya dan menghilang dibalik pandangan Luhan,

"A-ah baiklah" ucapnya, Setelah Chanyeol menghilang. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau kejadiannya. Tau tau pas sampai didepan muridnya Luhan sudah melihat keadaan David dan jongin yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai kelas.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Jongin terus menangis dan meracau bahwa bukan dia yang memulainya dulu. Sejujurnya Jongin takut degan hukuman sang ayah, makanya dia menangis agar sang ayah tidak meluncurkan hukuman untuk dirinya.

"Baby." Tenangnya. Chanyeol berbicara dengan lembut sembari melirik buah hatinya sebentar karena ia masih menyetir.

"hiks dady daddy ku mohon jangan manghukumku bukan aku yang melakukannya duluan aku aku hiks bukan aku bukan aku daddy kau harus percaya padaku dan ku mohon jangan hukum aku." Isaknya sambil tersendat sendat dan kesusahan bernafas karena tangisnya. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Ini masih siang hari tapi kota ini selalu saja seperti sore hari gelap, lembap dan banyak di tumbuhi pohon-pohon yang menjulang disetiap sisi jalan.

"Jongin? Baby bernafas sayang tenanglah daddy percaya. Jongin bernafas dari mulut." Teriaknya. Sejujurnya chanyeol panik Jongin punya kebiasaan dari kecil jika menangis maka ia akan kehabisan nafas karena lupa bernafas melainkan hanya fokus untuk menangis.

"hhh hhh hiks daddy" rangkul Jongin ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang ayah dan membenamkan mukanya pada dada daddynya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung sang buah hati.

"jangan mengulanginya lagi oke hanya jangan." Ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Jongin. "Daddy tidak akan meghukummu." Tenangnya.

"ya daddy." Peluknya semakin erat pada leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengelus punggung Jongin menenangkan anaknya. Lama terbuai dengan elusan daddynya akhirnya Jongin pun jatuh tertidur dan Chanyeol menjalankan truknya lagi menuju rumah baru mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun selesai mengecat kayu. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil tangga di gudang suara mobil truk Chanyeol mengisi pendengarannya. Chanyeol keluar sembari menggendong Jongin dan berhenti sebentar di hadapan Sehun.

"tunggulah sebentar Sehun, aku akan menidurkan Jongin di kamarnya setelah itu kita menyelesaikan ini bersama." Setelah mengatakan sesuatu Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jongin. Pria itu membaringkan Jongin dengan hati-hati takut Jongin akan terusik dengan pergerakan sekecil apapun.

Jongin hanya mengernyit dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Chanyeol mendesah lega. Ia lalu turun kebawah untuk menyelesaikan atap depan rumahnya. ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Sehun ia janji dalam hatinya setelah ini ia akan mentraktir pria pucat itu makanan enak enak di kota ini sepuasnya. ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menegakkan tangga dan hampir sedikit lagi pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu kawan besok kita makan sepuasnya" kekeh Chanyeol sambil memegangi tangga karena Sehun sedang memaku atapnya.

"tidak masalah dude. Ku tunggu makanannya" Sehun ikut terkekeh bersama Chanyeol. Ia memaku sedikit lagi dan selesai. Atap rumah Chanyeol sudah jadi. Sehun menuruni tangga dan duduk di ikuti Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa kenapa jadi aku yang merenovasi semuanya." Sehun meminum cola yang diberikan Chanyeol, pria itu membelinya pada saat mengisi pom bensin di tengah perjalanan pulang 7 km dari rumahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar keluhan temannya itu

"Kau akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal kawan" bahunya menyenggol bahu Sehun bermaksud untuk membuat pria itu tidak menggerutu lagi.

"baiklah baiklah, aku harus mandi dulu. Semua ini kau yang bereskan." Sehun berdiri bermaksud untuk pulang kerumahnya tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Sehun tunggu, boleh aku minta tolong padamu sekali lagi?" Chanyeol menatap temannya itu. Dengan pandangan memohon

"apa?" sehun mengangkat satu alisnya

"Bisa kau jaga Jongin sebentar aku ada urusan? Aku berjanji secepatnya akan kembali aku mohon jongin tak bisa ku bawa dan hanya kau yang ku percaya orang disini." Pintanya

"Tapi aku harus mandi dude.-"

"Kau bisa mandi dirumahku. jika kau ingin memakai pakaianku maka tidak masalah, hanya sebentar."

Sehun berpikir tidak ada salahnya membantu Chanyeol lagi, toh dia juga penasaran dengan wajah Jongin. Dengan menjaga Jongin karena apa yang diminta Chanyeol dia jadi punya alasan kan. Jika kalian berpikir kenapa Sehun sangat ingin melihat Jongin jawabannya adalah karena Sehun menyukai anak kecil. Yeah anak kecil yang mengingatkannya pada mantan pacarnya terdahulu lebih tepatnya pada wajahnya. Mantan nya Xiao Luhan seperti anak kecil yang membuatnya jadi rindu.

"oke oke, buang tatapan memelasmu itu, sangat tidak cocok ckck" Sehun memutar bola matanya dramatis.

"Kau sangat membantu Sehun." Senangnya dengan senyuman pongah "aku pergi sekarang tolong jaga anakku hanya sebentar oke. Biarkan peralatannya nanti aku bereskan kau mandi saja" Chanyeol buru buru memasuki truk nya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengunci rumah Chanyeol takut takut seseorang yang tidak dikenal masuk atau misalnya maling. ia memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan mandi. Jangan heran kenapa Sehun sudah tahu kamar Chanyeol, dia tetangganya ingat walau baru dua hari.

Setelah mandi Sehun mengobrak-abrik almari Chanyeol untuk mengambil baju yang sekiranya pas dengan dirinya. Badan mereka sama sama kekar hanya saja tinggi badan yang tidak menyamai mereka membuat sehun terkadang iri coret terkadang Sehun juga menyukai tingginya yang sekarang.

Selesai mandi Sehun buru-buru keluar ingin menemui Jongin karena hari sudah semakin sore dan Chanyeol baru meninggalkannya lima belas menit. Entah versi sebentarnya Chanyeol itu berapa menit atau bisa berapa jam hanya Chanyeol yang tahu kan.

Sehun melirik kamar yang bertuliskan "i'm gantle boy" pria itu terkekeh. Ada ada saja kelakuan anak Chanyeol ini ia jadi semakin penasaran saja dirinya dengan Jongin. Sehun memasuki kamar Jongin dan gelap.

Pantas saja gelap ini sudah sore hari dan jongin tertidur sehingga tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan menutup gordennya. Sehun mencari saklar lampu di kamar Jongin dan ketemu seketika kamar menjadi terang lalu irisnya bersibobrok dengan remaja empat belas tahun yang tidur di ranjangnya tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Sehun mendekati bocah tan itu lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya ia menatap wajah jongin. Alisnya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Sempurna sekali anak Chanyeol ini.

"cantik" gumamnya. Sehun menyentuh bibir bervolume Jongin lalu mengelusnya pelan ia jadi ingin mencicipinya. Pikiran bodoh apa kau brengsek. kekehnya di dalam hati. ingat Jongin anak Chanyeol temanmu sendiri. Sehun ingin beranjak untuk menutup gorden yang ada di kamar Jongin namun belum sempat dirinya berdiri tangan Jongin sudah mencekalnya

"Daddy" lirihnya sambil membuka mata.

Sehun bersitatap dengan mata sayu Jongin yang baru bangun tidur dan

DEG

...

.

.

.

T.B.C

Saya iseng aja disela-sela buat skirsi

AKU GA TAU INI CHANKAI APA HUNKAI T.T


End file.
